Words Explain So Much More
by Jaydika
Summary: Renesmee is fifteen, and Edward tries to explain about her mother. Renesmee runs off to live with her Aunty in Florida, Jacob, lost without her soon find her but following soon after him is a darker force, the Volturi. Can the Cullen's save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

this story was thoguht up a while ago. Only recently have I decided to put pen to paper, or here, finger tip to and review, this is my main focus story now. :)

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Nessie! Happy birthday to you!" Cheered my family as we sat in the living room, I blew the candles out, and counted them cheerfully to myself. Fifteen. I snickered silently sure my age is fifteen but I look in my early twenties, like Rosalie's twin. Stunning, except she pulls it off-I look fake, Jake says I don't, but that's him, he has flees! Would you believe his compliments?

I smiled with embarrassment at dad and laughed when Alice lodged a slice of cake at his face, he dodged it effortlessly but it sludged into Rosalie's dress. The rage in her expression was priceless!

Then came the presents, oh my most hated part. Don't you just despise feeling the eyes on you like a hawk as you rip the paper off? And if you don't like it you have to smile brightly and hope you look sincere? Well, that never works for me; my father can see my thoughts.

His name is Edward, Edward Cullen. He is seventeen which is quite odd considering he was alive from 1901 till 1918, he was dying of Spanish Influenza, so Carlisle tells me. Dad is very private about his life. Anyway, from other tales Carlisle has told me, he saved dad and turned him into a vampire. My dad has been seventeen for ninety years. Alive for seventeen, add them together, and my dad has been on this planet for one hundred and eight years!

Annoying thing is, Neah Bay High School Parent Evenings are always complicated and stressful. Since I look older the dad, people would be confused if I told them my biological father is two mere years older then me...Mmmh, that has to be illegal? Anyhoo, I tell my teachers and my friends that Edward is my brother, Carlisle is my 'dad'. So they both tag along at Parent Evenings, it's hard for dad because he tries not to be interested since he plays the brother role in public.

Right, back to my birthday. From Carlisle and Esme, I got the entire Shakespeare's Works Collection! It shan't take me long to read. From Emmett and Rosalie I was given a lovely white gold locket with a picture of Jacob on one side, and dad on the other. The rocks in my life. My life support machines, apparently I am their's too. Sometimes, when I am ill, Dad goes outside somewhere, and comes back like he's been crying. Esme tells me never to ask why...

Now, presents, presents, presents! Alice and Jasper gave me a dark red ball gown, the busk of the dress has tiny dimonds on it, glittering and sparkling; like my family and myself. I had a feeling Alice had control over the pickings of that gift. Dad gave me a photo album, it seemed very old so that night I sat on my window sill in my room on the second floor. The window was open and I dangled my feet carelessly out into the air. I turned each page carefully and stared intently at the photos. Seeing the eternity my family had lived on parchment paper really was a history within itself.

Photos of Rosalie and Emmett's many weddings, a new dress everytime and the same vacant yet endeared look on Emmett's face. Esme's renovations all over the world. Alice and Jaspers fun loving adventures across the globe, in countries and places I never knew existed. Carlisle's passion for study, photos of him with comfortable looking patients. Dad sitting at his piano, smiling with all the serenity and beauty of God's stunning paled angels.

I came the end of the album and shut it gently, I felt like such an idiot because I was smiling broadly to myself, it was as if I had learned a whole new chapter from my family's ancient history. As I climbed off the sill, a white slip fell from within the pages. I bent down and picked it up, and sat on the end of my bed, I fell back and held the envelope up to the light. My eyes widened when I read who it was addressed to.

Me...

_'Renesmee,_

_You will only read this if your magnificent yet stubborn father sees things from my point of view. Things are too complicated to write on paper, when words can explain so much more. Chances are you are reading this on a birthday? I wonder how old you'll be, it breaks my heart knowing that my next life will be a waiting game, to see you and a guessing game, to find you. This letter must be hurting you, it may be scaring you because perhaps no one has told you about me, words explain so much more. I don't have the heart to break yours, though I am sure I am right now, I'm sorry dear Nessie. Ask your father. He loves you. He loved me, wether he still does I do not know, loving the dead isn't impossible, it wasn't for me. When you find out about me, don't be mad at your father, it was more complicated and heart wrenching for him then any other person on this earth to let me go."_

Then I got even more confused.

_"When Edward told me I only had days after you were born, and I couldn't see you I was so disraught, I already had a hole ripped in my heart, two infact; Jake shall explain them, then finding out you might as well never existed my heart burnt down into nothing. I think thats how my days left turned into simple hours. And this is why I am writing this. I can feel myself slipping, letting myself go and I am petrified that you'll never have any recollection of me. I hope one day, some how I will see you. I've spent the last few hours wondering what you look like, how you'll talk, and walk, your smile and you laugh. I hope you laugh like Edward, a symphony, I think about what people will think of you when you walk past. Girls were jealous of me and boys liked me, I pray you stay out of trouble and find the right man. What will you be when you are older? A musician? A model? A fashion designer? An architect? A surgeon? Or maybe follow your own dreams? You do what you want, darling. It is your life._

_Now, I honestly can't write much more. Please, ask your father about this._

_Love you, more then you can ever immortally imagine._

_Your Mother, Bella."_

The tears started streaming. I was told my mother left just after I was born, why was she speaking like she was dying! I held the papers in my shaking hands and watched my tears fall on the paper and stain the ink. I quickly dabbed the water away, I had to preserve this.

I heard footsteps approaching up the stairs, getting closer, it was light, but not Alice. Heavy, but not Emmett, it was dad. I choked back another sob and stabled my self and straightened my back.

Dad ran into the room, "Nessie, what's wrong!?" He asked as he seen my tears, parched on my skin.

I tried to answer but it came out as a pityful squeak. I held the letter higher so it caught his attention.

For the first time in my fifteen years as his daughter, I had never seen my dad look so scared and broken before, a burning man as I remember Jake once describing him one night we spent at La Push. He nodded as if to myself. I examined his expression; Yes, it _was_ time he explained about my mother, Bella.


	2. Familiar Temperatures

Chapter Two; Familiar Temperatures

Dad sat down beside me and sighed heavily. He looked more tired then ever, a pang of forceful guilt punched me hard when I saw him shiver from either pain or memories. I suppose it must be hurtful for him to explain it all to me, but in the same sense, wouldn't it be just as hurtful for him if he knew he was keeping all these secrets from me? I dunno, I ain't a phsycologist.

Dad took the letter from me with one hand and used the other to wipe away a few salted tears staining my face. I felt comforted, but repulsed. Did I really want this liar touching me? Was he stalling to think of an excuse? Dad opened the letter and quickly read through it, it seemed like every word hit him like a knife as he flinched at every couple of lines.

Once again; a wave of guilt hit me. It hurt.

"It's all my fault," Dad finally said, he hung his head, his burning golden eyes fixed onto the paled paper.

I guped heavily, here came the truth. "How?"

Dad took in a sharp in take of breath and forced a reassuring smile onto his face; but it just melted into his infamous crooked smile that was his best quality, that smile in itself was my Dad, Edward.

The smile faded. "She wan-"

"She?" I interrupted- harshly I may add. My mother was a mere, 'She'?

"Your mother, Bella," He corrected, I nodded, "Well she wanted to be changed into a vampire," Dad grimaced at the word, "But both your grand-father and I saught against it. Esme, however along with Rosalie were suprisingly for the idea. But then Alice told us it would result in the worse, so we just couldn't."

My bewildered expression shaded my face, it engulfed me as I felt my eyes well up again, "You...." I choked, "You let her die?" I whispered the last word hoarsely in horror.

Dad's eyes widened and for the first time in my life he bared his teeth at me, his teeth rippled over the glimmering white knife points showing mere centimetres from my face. His breath penetrated my senses and I found my horror and fear overwhelmed by fascination, seeing the firey instincts in his eyes, I'd never witnessed before.

"Don't you _dare _accuse me of anything like that! Ever!" He roared the last word and my heart jolted as I realised how terrified I was. I shallowed my fear, reacting before thinking, forgetting who and what my father was I shouted back, allowing myself to growl, letting what little vampire traits I had.

My soprano voice snarled as my lips pulled back to reveal my pearly razor-edged teeth, "How can you say that _Edward_!? Keeping this away from me for fifteen whole years! I thought my mother never cared, do you know how much that _killed _me!!?" The tears poured down my face, but that didn't stop me. One of my human traits I carry shamefully; my anger is triggered to my emotional reaction, basically, when I'm furious, I cry.

Dad backed off and leaned against one of the bed posts. I stood up and walked quickly over to my dressed, I yanked the third drawer from the bottom open and pulled out the ancient binded photo album Dad had gave me that night. I stormed back toward him and stood there, shaking infront of him, struggling to get my breath back to continue my rant.

I felt Alice's dainty fairy like steps approaching the doorway, and Emmett's heavy thuds.

"Nessie?" Alice asked apprehensively.

"You always said family was the most important thing! And I was dumb enough to actually believe you!!" My tears became hysteria and I began chuckling.

Alice stepped forward, "Nessie, calm down, please just relax."

How could she say something like that!?

I snatched the letter from my Dad's hands and stashed it into my pocket before slamming the album shut with a violent force. I felt a few of the paper edged slice one of my fingers. I ignored it.

I flung the album at Dad, unfortunately just missing his head, "How can I have a family album when my family lie to me! When there isn't even a picture of her there! I hate you!" I spun on my heel and glared at Alice, her bewildered expression made the guilt strike again. Then Mom's ill face-I imagined what she looked like, blondey brown hair, maybe? Big eyes, I can guess that much-flashed through my mind, drowning all sympathy. "All of you! I wish you were able to rot in hell!" I screamed, deafeningly and I ran out the room, forcing myself past Emmett who tried to stop me without breaking any of my half breed bones. I dodged him and ran to the bottom of the stairs and darted across the landing, past Dad's amazing piano which he played every day, creating lullabies for me and Esme.

I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, heaving a sigh of exhaustion, I never remember how heavy the stupid door was.

I ran through it and collided with a huge mass. I was about to turn and run back to the house. Then the confusion washed away as the temperature of the mass registered with my nerves.

"Jacob!" I smiled, till shouting. I jumped up as high as my energy would let me and wrapped my arms round his neck, I was hanging several feet off the floor, swinging like a monkey.

I buried my face into the base of his neck, feeling instantly comforted by the heat.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked worryingly, he tried to pry me off of him but as I felt myself being pulled off I let out a wimper which he must of understood. "Okay, okay, what's wrong?" He asked, still sounding perplexed at my odd actions. I was always happy to see him, but never this happy, though I think it was purely relief.

I heard a door behind us, I spun my head round and saw Edward advancing with Carlisle and Jasper. I titled my head up to Jacobs, "Run! Please," I begged in a whisper.

Jacob frowned but must of seen the desperation in my eyes and heard the urgencey in my weak voice because he quickly placed me down and the russett skin suddenly became a red fur. I chuckled for a nano second and clambered onto the shackles of his back and he ran full speed into the darkness of the looming forest that for now, would be the safest place.


	3. Snow White Lies

Chapter Three: Snow White Lies

By the time Jacob changed back, we were deep into the forest, past Dad's stone house and breaching the La Push borders. The snow was floating down in little innocent white fluffs.

Jacob slipped into a grey pair of sweats he had wrapped around his ankle, I sheepishly stared at the forest floor, noting how red and orange the leaves had turned. A fanfare of bird calls twittered from the canopies above us, but my dignity and perhaps naïve little self kept my eyes down till Jacob's chuckling gave me wordless permision to look up.

"You do know I don't mind," Jacob said aimlessly as we walked at a normal human pace across the border and started the half hour trek to the Blacks' Residence.

"Erm," I paused, thinking up a suitable reply, "I'm too young got be that traumatised," I joked innocently, keeping my tone light to prevent Jake getting upset or hurt, or whatever.

He just laughed at me, "You've been living with those blood suckers for years now, sure you aren't traumatised already?"

I couldn't help but here the malice and envy in his voice.

I remained silent.

A huge warm trunk like arm wrapped across my shoulders and hugged me tightly, I swear he sometimes forgets how strong he is and how frail I am, well frail compared to him. I squirmed for a second till he let go, and I let out an exasperrated breath.

"I forgot them blood suckers are your family," Jacob chuckled again and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and began walking quicker down the road, a few seconds later, the snow turned to rain.

"Say what you want about them, I'm never going back," I muttered bluntly into his ear as I seen the little house at the end of the road.

Jacob slowed the pace, I cound no longer hear the pounding of his feet on the road and I realised the walking had come to a complete halt. I was slung back over his shoulder and placed firmly on the ground, it took me a second to get my balance and a swayed uneasily as the blood gushed to my head.

Jacob sturdied me with his hands and lowered his head down so we were facing eachother directly.

"What?" Jacob asked, almost frantic, "What have they done?!" His voice become much more urgent and he shook me lightly by the shoulders, desperate for an answer.

My mouth went dry, I wasn't sure if he should know the entire truth, but on the other hand this was Jacob, my Jacob, my best friend in the whole world, a cut above the rest.

"I'll tell you when we get back," I said when the cold registered with my bare arms and calves. I instantly regretted wearing my favourite t-shirt and quarter length jeans.

"Oh," Jacob mused, he quickly picked me up, 'over the threshold' style and bolted down the road.

The Black residence was remarkably warmer then outside, Billy had got the tiny fire in the living room burning and the rustic smell of peat lingered right through the small house. I sat against the head board of Jake's bed, wrapped in one of the scratchy duvets. Jake sat beside me with his head resting on mine. Why could'nt my family have this same proximity like Jacob and I did. I asked Dad that one day, he told me I wasn't to know.

"So…"Jacob trailed lightly as he popped open a bag of doritos and offered me the packet, I refused and let him munch through the entire bag, undisturbed.

"Still want to know why I am never going back, though it's a pretty bizarre reason," I confessed. Maybe I overreacted by leaving earlier, people lie all the time, they lie to protect people too.

Jacob scrunched the empty bag and launched it across the small room, to land perfectly in the trash can, but missed.

"Pathetic," I laughed.

"Shut up," Jacob ruffled my already curly hair and nestled closer, "Right, why have you left them, then?" He questioned cautiously, in past times I was usually very defensive about my family around people, especially Jacob.

"Dad's kept a secret from me, well they all have and I think I just over reacted," I confessed.

Jacob furrowed his brow and waved his hand in a royal manner, telling me to continue.

I sighed and hid my face in my knees, groaning silently, why did he have to be so curious, couldn't he just leave my pathetic choice of words be.

"Nessie? Tell me?" He said.

I lifted my head up and stared at the foot of the bed, and in a rush of words, I told him everything, "Dad told me that my mom left just after I was born, but it turned out that she died, and he's kept it from me the whole time. I've always thought she's alive somewhere and one day I'll meet her and we can be a complete family and this horrible ache I feel in my heart would disappear, but now I know she's dead and never coming back and I'll never seen her or know what she looks like….I just feel so….empty." I finished and took in a big inhale, before exhaling and bursting out into tears.

Jacob's arms instinctivly found their way around my fragile frame and cradled me slightly, oddly enough though he remained quiet.

Time passed and when I opened my eyes, the room was engulfed in darkness. I caught my breath and sat up quickly. My eyes were stiff from the dried tears and rubbed them down and removed any sleep before carefully getting off the bed.

I felt my way to the door by using the wall and left the room.

"Hey, Billy," I greeted with a yawn when I walked into the living room, Billy was sitting on his chair in the corner, he was old now. Very old but his heart and mind were still young. I connected with him well.

"Evening Nessie, sleep well," He said with a smile and turned back to the game on the Tv.

Hmmm, from what I could tell –with my lacking interest in sports- the Western Colts were up twenty points and the Silver Sharks were on a final penalty, both one man down.

"Yes, thanks, so who'd you want to win? The Colts have a better chance," I mused conversationally.

Billy stared at me with narrowed eyes, then lauged heartily, "Since when did youn ever care about semi-league soccer finals?"

Semi-whats?

I shrugged and glanced at the Tv, "Since Jake ain't here and I have to be social with my favourite uncle," I flashed wide grin at him and he just smiled back, "So where is Jake, Sam want him?"

Billy didn't reply for a second and picked up the remote to turn the volume down a notch, "He erm…Went to talk to your father," he said, almost bitterly, "He was furious when he left, good thing you weren+'t around to hold him back."

"What!?" I shouter, jumping up from the couch, "When did he leave?" I demanded in a rush. I hated being to snappy with Billy, but I could tell from his well…expressionless expression that he expected my rash behaviour.

Billy nodded to himself, "About an hour ago, just after you fell asleep."

I darted out the room, "Bye Billy!" I called and I rammed the door open and ran down the path, the stinging air hit my skin and I hissed as snow splashed into my trainers.

I heard the door slam shut behind me and that set me free, I bolted up the road. I imagined the Western Colts running across the field, kicking the ball along, at full pace, aiming and soaring toward victory. I thought of the Silver Sharks, lagging behind, chasing after their dreams and the hopes, one man down and alone on the turf, twenty points down and tuned into the constant boos and hisses coming from their supporters. Right now, I was the Silver Sharks.

A few cars passed and tooted at me as I darted dangerously out onto the road to cross to the forest. I crossed the border and jumped over branches, stumps and ferns, slashing my arms on loose briars and catching my hair in the twigs hanging low.

Finally I saw the huge lingering house I called home for fifteen years. I sped to the patio and ran to the glass doors and slid them open.

Jacob was standing about a metre infront of Dad. Alice and Jasper stood beside him and Esme lingered in the doorway, gnawing worridly on a nail. Carlise was at the other side of Dad, holding his arm reassuringly and Rosalie was sitting on the sofa looking completely uninterested. I couldn't see Emmett anywhere.

"How dare you keep Bella away from her!" Jacob roared above the cautious mutterings.

Dad stepped forward menacingly, a foot shorter then Jake. "Are you questioning my parenting skills now, Dog?!" I Dad snarled.

"Ofcourse I am! She deserved to know, Bella would of wanted her to know sooner!"

"Renesmee would never of understood before!"

Jacob cackled hysterically, "From two years old she was as smart as you or me! How can you say she'd never of understood!"

My Dad growled darkly and took another swift step forward.

It seemed that I still remained invisible.

"I don't see why this concerns you! You obsessed over Bella for years then you ruin everything by imprinting on Nessie!"

I furrowed my forehead in confusion and slammed the door loudly behind me and entered the room completely.

"Imprinting?" I questioned.

Alice flitted over to my side and wrapped one arm around my waist, "Nessie, honey this really isn't the right time."

I clicked my tongue and nodded, glaring at my Dad, his eyes were agonised. "Sure sure," I replied, now crying from anger. I shrugged away from Alice and walked past the group of vampires and Jake and stalked miserably up to my room.

Now that Alice was pre-occupied with everything going on with Dad and Jacob, I'd have time to pack some things in secret.


	4. My Name Is Carlie

I quietly crept around my room. I ignored the home comforts lying around the space that had become part of me. The big comfy bed that Dad would lie on, stroking my hair when I was ill or upset. A random lone tear fell from my face, this was the first time I was scared and Dad wasn't here holding my hand, telling me everything would be fine and he knew I could get through this.

_"Renesmee, these things happen," Dad whispered as his cold hand rested on my arm, my head fell on his shoulder and I fiddled weakly with the hem of my shirt, the vile unnerving smell of hospital disinfectant filled my nose and I shuddered __unconciously into Dad's coat._

_We had been sitting, waiting for far too long, from the moment of the accident till now felt like my life time multiplied by my father's life. _

_Finally a lady in a long white coat came walking toward us, "Cullen?" She asked solemnly. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst, Dad's hand tightened round mine and rubbed comforting circles on the back of my palm. _

_"I'm really sorry, Chief Swan didn't make it."_

_That night I cried for hours, screaming into my pillow and thudding my hands against the wall, I teared my room apart and put my father through hell. He sat down in the lounge all the while, listening to my world splitting in two, they all sat in silence while I took my anger out on everything I could find._

_By the time I was exhausted, I collapsed on my bed and gazed round my room, it looked like a bomb had hit it, literally, I threw heavy objects at the walls and ripped holes in the brick work._

_My Dad walked up the strairs and slowly cam einto my room. Without a word he effortly glided to me and sat beside me, he reached out and cupped my face in his hands, "You'll get through this."_

I slung my now full bag over one shoulder, it weighed me down; filled with clean underwear, jeans, sweats, a few t-shirts and a jumper, along with my passport, a small fortune and essentials like a tooth brush and paste. I made my way to the huge window that looked over the North of Forks, and smiled to myself as I thought the situation through.

The wind would carry my scent South, and they'd guess I went that way, I'd have to be careful not to lean against a tree or sit down till I was sure I was out of the Forks area, but knowing my Dad he'd search the length and breadth of the earth to find me.

I took in a deep breath and silently unlatched the window and pushed it upwards, it creaked the entire way and I prayed no one down stairs would hear. Clutching to my rucksack, in fear it'd fall and cause a racket, I carefully and skillfully-like a cat- manouvered out the window and balanced on the bridge hold till I pushed the window closed once more. With one easy, soft bound I leapt from my post and landed on my feet, stabled by my hands, a good two or thre hundred yards away from the house. I felt my back pocket and found my letter from Mom, I pulled it out and stuffed it into the inside pocket of my fleece where I knew it would be safer, then did the zip up and sped up through the forest.

I ran for ateast four hours because when I reached Port Angeles it was late at night. My feet ached and the backs of my converse rubbed harshy against my heel, every step felt like my feet were wrapped in sand paper, I pulled my bag further onto my shouder and, as gracefully as I could, I walked down the main street till I found a decent looking hotel.

The Mecry Riviera. The name had two sides to it, Mecry-you'd think of suffering and forgiveness and Riviera...A nice relaxing place, perhaps a haven where you'd go when you were confused or upset, to escape family or to find them.

Inside the Mercy Riviera several members of staff looked at me anxiously, as if I were some kind of criminal. They shifted around uneasily and kept glancing at me from the corner of their eyes as I walked to the front desk and cleared my throat to get some attention. I knew an under sixteen year old couldn't book into a hotel alone, I thanked my father on that half since I could easily be a twenty year old, if the push came to shove.

"Yes, Ma'am, how can I help you?" Asked the receptionist, her shiney gold badge read 'Mhairi', I smiled at her welcoming tone and fished out some money from my pocket.

"Evening, I'd like to book a smal single room, just for a maximum of two nights," I winged it and hoped I wouldn't need to over stay my welcome, I placed some change on the desk, "And may I borrow the phone?"

Mhairi smiled again and she typed something into the computer system, she pushed her glasses further up onto the bridge of her nose. She looked very pretty, long wavy black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, she wore a black blazer with a red lining and had a pale but human complexion. "Okay, Miss..." She trailed off and looked up at me for a name.

"Black"

Cullen wasn't exactly the most common of names, plus I think Jacob would be pleased if he ever knew I used his second name...

Mhairi nodded and typed in the false name, "And your Christian name?"

I quickly sped through my option, Renesmee was too unique, Nessie was too spontaneous, Esme and Renee would both look suspicious.

"Carlie, like Charlie but no 'H' and sounded with a 'K'" I explained out of habit. She nodded once more and typed it in then handed my a golden plated key with a tag reading '25'.

I put the key in my pocket and picked up to phone reciever and quickly dialled the number that I had welded into my mind, 891 462 0058. As I waited for an answer, I ran through a decent explanation and before I had time to finalise my excuse, Jacob's voice sounded.

"Hello," his tone was upset, hollow and I guessed it was because he knew I had ran off, surely they all knew it by now, I imagined Dad running through the forest, roaring my name and Alice would be swinging the tree tops with her eagle eyes on red alert. Rosalie would be speeding in her red convertable down the highway, Emmett would be destroying the woodland in his 4x4 and Carlisle would be sitting in his office, raking through all his maps and files, marking anywhere I may be. Esme would be in my room, scouring for any clues and Jasper would be making door to door enquiries in Forks, gathering searchers to join the party, they'd leave no stone unturned and then I suddenly realised that they would most certainly find me. My plan was beggining to crumble slowly to ruin.

"Hello!" Jacob repeated more urgently, I realsed I must of been in silence while I thought.

"Jacob!" I nearly shouted, I was so happy to hear his voice, I wanted his heat, right here beside me.

"Oh my God! Nessie, where are you!?" He snapped, suddenly his voice was angry, it boomed deafeningly into my ear and I winced away from the reciever a little. Mhairi watched curiously now and again, surely she heard his voice through the metal contraption. "Renesmee you better tell me everything!"

I swallowed, "No."

"Renesmee! Where are you!?"

I turned round so my back was to Mhairi and I looked at a small map on the key table. "Jacob, please calm down, I just need time..."

"Time for what? Time to ruin everything! Edward is in pieces I have never seen him like this! For crying out loud, Nessie! Rosalie couldn't stop crying and Emmett took his rage out on anything in his reach, I thought he was gonna break Alice in two, and don't get me started on Alice! She has no cue where you are, she can't see you! She's so scared!"

I started to cry a little, a few tears went down my face. I quickly wiped them away to avoid any unwanted attention. "I am so sorry Jacob, tell them all I am fine, competely fine! I am somewhere safe!" I said truthfully, I fiddled nervously with a strand of my hair and twirled it messily around my finger.

Jacob sighed and I heard him tell Billy to go find my father, "Nessie, atleast tell me where you are! I don't want you to be alone, does anyone know your name? People....Nomads could find you."

I swalled hard then let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny!" He snarled.

"I'm using a different name....Carlie Black."

Finally, I heard him laugh, not his usual hearty, loud laugh, it was more scared and nervous, "Well, you're a smart one!"

I paused...."As smart as my mother...?"


	5. 78 Unread Messages

The phone suddenly went dead, I sighed and placed the receiver back down, clearly looking downhearted because the receptionist I know knew as Mhairi glanced at me above her glasses rims with dwindling curiosity. Right now, I didn't want to explain anything. I smiled falsely and faked a happy voice, "Well, thanks, I'll probably see you later," I picked up my room key and put my bag back over my shoulder before I quickly headed off to find my room.

Dimly lit by the bed side lamp, the room seemed so warm and safe compared to the rough forest I had sped through before. I switched on the small black portable tv and started unpacking, hanging a few cardigans and t-shirts up in the wardrobe. I could see myself staying here a while. Money wasn't a worry to me just yet. Not until I had to use my credit card, dad would be able to track the recent card activity or cancel the card. Surely if he realised I was using it to stay in a warm safe hotel then he'd not cancel it and risk me staying on the street? Then again, this would not be the first time I've questioned my father's sick and sinister motives.

"Fifteen year old Renesmee Cullen from Forks has been missing for over 24 hours, she disappeared from her family's home in Forks suburbs after a misunderstood conflict with some family members. Her father is desperate for her return, so please if you recognise this girl can you call the number on the screen now." I spun round and saw my most recent school photo on the television screen along with a telephone number in bold numbers.

I stood there in panic for a few seconds until I heard an urgent wrap at the door.

"Renesmee Cullen?" I heard a low man's voice.

"Carlie?" Sounded Mhairi's more timid voice.

I bit down on my tongue and in a few short seconds I used the vampiric characteristics I had and re-packed and sprung out the window...leaving the tv on a low buzz, demanding for my return.

Back out in the darkness I jumped from roof to roof. Thinking of all the places I could go to-nowhere. Home seemed like the obvious option. I suddenly came to a stand still and sat myself down on the edge of a sky scraper. The wind was cold but it really didn't bother me, I was never too hot or to cold.

"Maybe I should go back," I sighed as I pulled out my mobile from my trouser pocket. 46 missed calls, 23 voice mails and 76 unread text messages. "Well, I've never been this popular before," I chuckled sarcastically to myself. Suddenly my phone lit up again and I noticed I know had 78 text messages. Pressing read I quickly skimmed through the majority of them, all mainly from Rosalie, Alice and Jacob.

"Come home!"

"Grow up"

"Get over it"

"I'm worried"

"Are you okay"  
"This is ridiculous"

"Edward is worried"

"What would your mom think?"

I blankly deleted the ones I read and reached the final and newest text.

"Behind you."

I slammed my phone shut and shot round to see a group of 6 or 7 clocked figures. Their long black cloaks swayed in the high breeze and they slowly advanced towards me. The one in front outstretched their hand, it was icey white and looked dead. I watched them carefully, analysing their every move. At times like this I hated my hybrid heritage and wished I was full vampire then I would feel far less vulnerable. Broken out of my daydream by a calming voice, I suddenly felt connected to it, like I heard it so many times before, but without ever really knowing what it was, or who. "Renesmee," I female's voice whispered in awe, or maybe amazement or shock.

I looked for the fave of the voice and a slender, beautiful figure walked toward me and stopped just a few inches infront of me. The breeze swelled around us and I was engulfed in the cloaked stranger's fragrance, it was sweet, like honey but blended with lavender. It was like walking down the candle section in a well-being store, so many wonderful smells. It confused me then suddenly two pale white hands reached up and pulled the black hood down and long, beautiful wavy tumbling brown hair fell.

"Oh, Renesmee!"

I stared in horror at the vision of a Goddess hybrid angel infront of me, the beauty was intense and was compltetely in a differeny league of Rosalie. I stared intently at her face, her wide eyes were wild red and her skin was a ghostly translucent porcelain.

"Don't you recognise me?" The angelic voice was tinted with hurt and pain.

I knew exactly who it was. My dreams of her face were the perfect mirror image of who I saw infront of me. My mouth eas dry and I just couldn't speak. The only thing I could do was what I do best. I closed my eyes and cautiously I reached to her amazing face and gently placed my hand on her cheek. Letting my memory flow.


End file.
